French Vanilla Ice Cream
by StoryReader888
Summary: Hibari does a favor for Reborn, by babysitting Atobe.


Hibari's steel grey eyes narrowed dangerously at the purple haired male whom sat comfortably on the couch in the Disciplinary Committee's room. It took _**every-fucking-ounce**_ of strength he had not to smash his face in. His hand tightened around the tonfa, just itching to be smashed across the other male's face. He was beginning to question whether or not this was _really _worth it.

**»**** Three Days Earlier ****«**

"What do you say, Hibari Kyoya?"

Hibari's steel colored orbs narrowed in defiance, anger and annoyance at the infant that stood a few feet before him. Reborn had decided to entrust a special 'mission' to Hibari, and went walking into the reception room without knocking, which made his anger begin it's climb upwards, like a rollar coaster beginning it's trek.

Reborn smirked, pulling his fedora down to cover his twinkling eyes. He had given the Skylark an offer he _couldn't _refuse. Seeing Hibari's eyes narrow further made the smirk on the baby's mouth curl up even farther.

Seeing the victorious smirk on Reborn's lips pissed him off. He hadn't even accepted the proposal, and the baby was acting as if he had. Like he _knew_ Hibari would say yes. Hibari _did_ find it hard to refuse the offer despite that, under normal circumstances, he would have declined instantly and beaten the hell out of the person who had proposed such a thing. But this offer that the baby possed... it was just too tempting to say no to.

Still, Hibari remained silent.

Reborn turned around, letting his smirk grow as he started his walk towards the door (which seemed to take alot more time for a baby). His fedora shadowed his eyes that shone so bright with mischief and knowledge. "That's a shame, Hibari. I figured you'd love a chance to get your pride back..."

Hibari let out a grunt of disapproval, stopping Reborn in his tracks. "You have a deal. If you screw me over, baby, I'll bite you to death."

Reborn nodded, snickering quietly as he left the room. Reborn had known from the very beginning that the black haired male would agree to the deal. Afterall, getting a rematch against Mukuro, on even footing, would give him a chance to win some of the pride he lost that day back; it was directly linked to his pride - which he harbored alot of.

What did Hibari have to do, exactly, to get his rematch with Mukuro?

He pretty much had to babysit a boy that Reborn was interested in. Apparantly this boy, Atobe Keigo - a very powerful and rich ninth grader -, was a good asset to Tsuna's family with his family's standing and wealth, and Reborn wanted Hibari to watch over him for a couple days, while Reborn surveyed the situation. It was Hibari's place to try and win Atobe over, and get him to join Tsuna's family without question. If he could do that, without injuring the boy, then Reborn would set up a rematch for Hibari and Mukuro.

Of course, Reborn failed to mention that Atobe was _always _surrounded by people, whether it was screaming fangirls, his teammates and friends or maids and butlers. He figured Hibari would find out soon enough, anyway.

**»** **Present Time ****«**

"Well? What are you waiting for? Ore-sama demands you to bring him some French Vanilla ice cream with a glass of ice cold milk!" Atobe waved his hand at the maid that scurried away to fulfill his wish.

Hibari felt his anger climbing higher. Why the **hell** did that bastard bring _maids_ onto _his_ school grounds? And why the **hell **was this ninth grade middle schooler being treated like a fucking king? For some unknown reason, the thought pissed him off even more.

"What are you staring at?" Atobe snapped, dark eyes narrowed at the Skylark, "Ore-sama knows he's beautiful, but it's rude to stare! Ne, Kabaji?"

"Usu." His refrigerator responded.

Hibari's eye twitched and he felt himself begin to shake with rage. How could he let this... this... _spoiled brat_ get away with treating him like a lowly peasant?

The maid scurried back in, a bowl of ice cream in one hand and a glass of water in the other. "Here you are, young master Atobe."

"What is this? Ore-sama asked for _French _vanilla! And Ore-sama wanted _milk_, not _water_. Are you really too stupid to get that right?" Atobe stuck his nose up at her as she fumbled to come up with an excuse. "Kabaji."

"Usu."

"Go with her and make sure she gets it right this time." he ordered, glaring at the maid. The refrigerator followed the woman out of the room without a sound. It was a curious thought, how he managed to move so quietly when he was so large.

"How sickening. Ore-sama wanted French Vanilla." This went on for another fifteen minutes until Hibari had had enough and snapped.

He pushed off of the desk, which he had been leaning on, and approached Atobe and the bowl of vanilla ice cream that sat on the coffee table. With a growl, he grabbed a spoon full of the ice cream and shoved it in his mouth, removing the spoon. Before he could speak or swallow, Hibari hovered over him and slammed his lips to the shocked male's. His tongue forced it's way into his mouth.

Atobe's eyes widened in horror and shock. The one thought going through his head? _Ore-sama's precious first kiss was just stolen... by a man!_

Try as he might, Atobe wasn't strong enough to push the Namimori Demon off and, the more he attempted to, the rougher Hibari became, pressing against him in a brusing kiss. He couldn't help but notice how the black haired male rubbed himself against Atobe's lower region. Hibari, himself, didn't notice it until Atobe's eyes closed and he let out a muffled moan of pleasure.

Hibari pulled back, rubbing his mouth with the back of his hand, "There's your _french_ ice cream. Now shut the fuck up."

For once in his life, Atobe Keigo was left speachless. His precious first kiss had been stolen by this lowly peasant, a commoner with an attitude problem. His slim fingers reached up to touch his tingling lips. He didn't care who or what Hibari was. He just wanted to feel more of the pleasure Hibari had inflicted upon him just moments before.

With glazed over eyes, Atobe reached forward and grabbed the white shirt of the male above him in his fists, pulling him back down with unexpected force and crashing his swollen lips against Hibari's.

Angry at the fact that he was being dominated by another (especially when that 'another' is a spoiled rich bitch), Hibari undid Atobe's tie and used it to bound his wrists behind his back. Now that the Skylark had control again, he forced his tongue to enter Atobe's mouth, letting their tongue's fight for dominance. The demon, of course, was the winner, proving such when he explored every inch of his wet cavern.

A moan spilled from the purple haired male's mouth as he arched his back, erect member rubbing against Hibari's own hardening friend.

The skylark didn't care who the spoiled brat was, he was horny and he wanted relief _now_.

Without skipping a beat, Hibari ripped each of the buttons off of Atobe's shirt, yanking it off his shoulders to reveal his toned chest, refined from the years he had spent playing tennis. His tongue glided smoothly from his neck to his chest, where he took the younger male's nipple into his mouth, sucking and biting roughly on the flesh 'til it bled.

Atobe, being the rich bitch that he is, had always been treated delicately and with respect fit for a king. The fact that Hibari disregarded such respect and treated him so roughly... it should of made him angry. But it didn't. It only turned him on even more. This was the one time that he let himself be dominated by another, and he loved it. It was the kind of thing that only worked with Hibari Kyoya.

After giving Atobe's other nipple the same treatment, he trailed bites down his stomach until he reached the top of his pants. By now, Atobe's exposed skin had been covered in bite marks. Seeing the blood trailing down his slender and toned body was a turn on for the skylark, who licked his lips and eyed the younger male like a lion eyeing it's prey. Hibari intended to enjoy this to the fullest extent.

Without any regard for the younger male's clothing, Hibari pulled his pants off and threw them to the other side of the room, ripping his shirt from his arms and doing the same. He didn't bother to aknowledge the glare that was sent his way. Atobe's clothes were expensive, afterall, and he didn't appreciate them being ripped and thrown aside so carelessly.

Before he could open his mouth to comment on it, Hibari silenced him with his lips and stiffled his moans with his tongue. Keigo was being driven wild by the friction the demon created when he rubbed himself against Atobe's errection that poked through his boxers.

"Stop tea_ahhh_~"

Hibari smirked in satisfaction as his hand rubbed up and down on the purple haired male's member, squeezing rather roughly. He could feel the younger boy's release coming, and removed his hand, bringing his boxers with it.

He stood off of the whimpering boy and removed his own clothing, locking the reception room door before pushing Keigo down on the couch. He lent down, biting roughly into his neck at the same time as his fingers thrust inside of him, making Keigo bite his lip to hold back the moan that threatened to escape. His back arched. It was so painful, so agonizingly painful, but it felt too good to let himself stop the older male.

One finger. Two fingers. Three fingers thrust into him, their speed increasing with each passing moment. Atobe could hold his moans back no longer, and let them pass his pink, swollen lips. He was panting, sweat covering his body and clinging to his hair. Most people would be satisfied to hear such passionate moans and groans. But not Hibari. He wouldn't stop until he heard the younger male call out his name in ecstasy.

With a small cry, Atobe came, arching his back in pleasure as Hibari pulled his fingers free from the male's body, bringing them to his lips and licking them clean from the cum that had trailed down his body. His eyes glinted with lust as as he positioned himself.

Atobe was worried, anyone in his position would be. He had never had sex before. Especially with the same gender. Something in Hibari's clouded gaze put his mind to ease and he closed his eyes as Hibari prepared to thrust into him.

With one quick movement, Hibari plunged roughly into the younger male, making him whimper with pain. Seeing this made Hibari smirk; he always was a sadist.

His pace increased, his thrusts becoming more violent. The pain subsided and was replaced by immense pleasure. A moan passed his lips, louder with each thrust.

How could this boy, this _demon_, turn Atobe Keigo into a pile of mush? How could he make him feel so much **fucking pleasure**, like he was about to burst? His mind couldn't wrap around it.

Atobe could feel himself reaching his limit. He was feeling so much pleasure. Butterflies and fireflies errupted in his stomach and stars exploded behind his closed eyelids. How could so much pleasure even exist?

With one last thrust, Hibari released himself inside of the younger male. Atobe came at the same time, his breathing heavy and body hot.

Hibari, on the other hand, looked as if they hadn't even moved. There wasn't a single bead of sweat to be found on his body, and his breathing was as normal as if he hadn't moved for months. He pulled himself out of the purple haired male and stood, slipping his clothes on and undoing the tie that had bound the younger boy.

"Get dressed." Hibari demanded, moving to sit behind his desk, one leg crossed over the other and arms folded.

With an unsatisfied scowl, Atobe stood up from the couch, wincing slightly at the pain as he pulled his boxers and pants back on. "You didn't have to be so rough with Ore-sama." he glared, "And you didn't have to rip Ore-sama's shirt."

Hibari growled, his steel orbs narrowing once more, "Don't make me bite you to death, herbimate*."

Atobe blinked, freezing in his spot. Was that... did he just..

Atobe blinked again, letting a smirk come to his lips as he walked over to the skylark. He stradled him, each leg on either side of the glaring male. Atobe's smirk was mocking, as if challenging him. His lips rested just inches from his, making his glare intensify.

"Ore-sama demands his _french_ ice cream, every day. And what Ore-sama wants, Ore-sama gets." he murmured, leaving butterfly kisses on Hibari's neck.

The demon grunted in annoyance, slamming the younger male hard onto the desk and crawling ontop of him. Atobe knew that, to get his way, all he had to do was act like the dominant one in the relationship. That would be enough to piss him off, and make Hibari _prove _his dominance by way of _punishment_.

**»** **Elsewhere ****«**

A smirk came to Reborn's lips as he sat on Tsuna's desk in his bedroom, one leg crossed over the other and his hand held behind him to support his small amount of weight.

Tsuna, who noticed the Arcobaleno's change in attitude, looked up at him with curious brown eyes.

"It seems like Hibari succeeded." Reborn chuckled.

"Eh?" Tsuna blinked, "You mean that new guy that you were trying to recruit? Hibari-san actually managed to get him?"

"Oh, he got him alright~" Reborn muttered, amusement clear in his tone.

Tsuna blinked again, confused by Reborn's words. Why wouldn't he be? He was innocent little Tsuna-Tuna, afterall. Whatever it was that Reborn was talking about, Tsuna knew that he had to of planned it. When Reborn was involved, nothing usually happens unless it was planned by the Arcobaleno of the sun.

**»** **Extended Ending ****«**

Hibari's eye twitched as he stared at the baby standing a few feet infront of him. "We had a deal, baby."

Reborn smirked, pushing his fedora up with his gun, "You broke that deal, Hibari Kyoya, when you hurt Atobe Keigo."

"I restrained myself." he hissed, his eyes filled with anger.

Reborn had promised to help him win his pride back, not take more from him.

"He had bite marks on his skin. He had been bleeding."

Flashbacks of the night appeared in Hibari's head, making him let out a growl, "I'll bite you to death."

* * *

* = Combining of Hibari's favorite word "herbivore" and the word "mate", which is used (by wolves and other animals) when referring to their "lover" or "sex partner". In other words, Hibari just called Atobe his mate/lover. It was an indirect way of saying it.


End file.
